Revival (Episode)
|Fukkatsu}} is the fifteenth episode of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate and published the manga magazine, Weekly Shōnen Jump. The opening of this episode is Ah Yeah!! by Sukima Switch and the ending theme is Leo by Tacica. Overview The first day of Interhigh finally comes. Karasuno walks into the stadium to rumors about it being "Flightless Crows", but the players are determined to change their reputation. Daichi catches up with a former teammate before they vow to defeat each other. The match between Karasuno and Tokonami begins and Karasuno easily takes the first three points. Kageyama and Hinata unveil their quick strike and Asahi proves his strength as the ace. The match has just begun, but everyone has realized that Karasuno is back and better than ever. Plot The first day of Interhigh finally arrives. The third years meet up on their way to school and walk together. Asahi starts to say something, but Daichi and Sugawara cut him off. They tell him not to say sentimental things since they don’t need them. They’re going to win their match today and the following matches. At the stadium, all the competing teams and spectators are waiting at the assembly hall. Tokonami heads in as the members discuss Karasuno. They’re confident about their match since they’ve heard that Karasuno’s only a mediocre team. As they pass the line-ups board, Ikejiri overhears two guys discussing the teams. One of them calls Karasuno by its nicknames and describes it as a declined team. At that moment, Karasuno arrives at the stadium and lines up behind him. Immediately jumping into action, Tanaka comes between the two guys and tries to intimidate one of them. Daichi easily pulls him away and leaves before Ikejiri could greet him. As the players are entering the gym, they attract other teams’ attention: Asahi for the rumors around him based on his appearance, Kiyoko for her beauty, Nishinoya for his libero abilities, and Kageyama for his status as a genius setter. As Karasuno enters the gym, it encounters Date Tech. Without warning, Aone points to Asahi wordlessly but surprisingly, Asahi doesn’t back down. Date Tech’s captain runs over and stops Aone with help from Futakuchi. Futakuchi apologizes and notes that Aone tends to target their opponents’ ace. They leave, but warn Asahi to be ready. As Daichi’s watching the chaos unfold, he’s approached by Ikejiri, who notes that Daichi seems to have changed. He realizes that Daichi has been training a lot harder. Ikejiri notes that Karasuno looks strong before remarking that his own team is puny in comparison. As he’s thinking over this, he corrects himself and exclaims that rumors and appearances don’t matter. What’s most important is victory in their matches. Elsewhere, Karasuno Girls’ are preparing for its match. The members are worried about the match and note that they probably won’t win since they didn't practice that much. Michimiya replies that they had plenty of time to do more, but now not’s the time to think of that. What they have to do now is go out, play, and win. At the boys’ side, Hinata’s shivering in anxiety and Kageyama worries, remembering the practice match against Aobajohsai in which Hinata caused utter chaos. Sugawara comments that Asahi is cowardly, but he doesn’t seem to be nervous. Asahi replies that he’s only this way because he thinks of all the scary experiences he’s had so far. Hinata tries this trick and remembers Kageyama slapping the back of his own head after Hinata hit a ball into him. This helps tremendously. Karasuno soon heads down to the gym and begin warming up. At the entrance, Aobajohsai begins heading in. Irihata tells Mizoguchi that he plans to focus on Karasuno until he notices that Oikawa’s missing. When he finds out that Oikawa’s with his fangirls, he sends Iwaizumi after him. Iwaizumi tracks Oikawa down outside and throws a ball at him, intimidating the latter towards leaving. Aobajohsai walks inside the gym and spots Karasuno right away. The members notice Nishinoya, Asahi, and Ukai and Irihata wonders how much Karasuno has changed. Soon, Karasuno’s match against Tokonami begins. Everyone’s surprised that Hinata’s a middle blocker while other taller players are sitting on the bench. Iwaizumi laughs at the confusion as Kindaichi replies that despite his height, Hinata shouldn’t be underestimated. The ball goes to Kageyama, who sends it to Tanaka, scoring the first point. Asahi then scores the second point, but his excitement is ruined when he hears the spectators talking about the rumors surrounding him. Ukai is happy about the skill the players are showing off, but remarks that Asahi and Tanaka aren’t the only weapons Karasuno has. The ball soon gets sent to Kageyama and Hinata, who perform a normal quick strike. Hinata flies over the net and slams the ball down before anyone can react, shocking everyone in the gym. Debut Characters Date Tech High Volleyball Team * Yasushi Kamasaki * Kaname Moniwa * Kōsuke Sakunami Appearances Characters * Yui Michimiya Karasuno High School boys' volleyball team * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Asahi Azumane * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Yū Nishinoya * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kazuhito Narita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Chikara Ennoshita * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Kiyoko Shimizu Aobajohsai High School boys' volleyball team * Tōru Oikawa * Nobuteru Irihata * Sadayuki Mizoguchi * Hajime Iwaizumi * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Akira Kunimi * Shinji Watari * Shigeru Yahaba Tokonami High School boys' volleyball team * Hayato Ikejiri * Kazuma Chaya * Hikaru Komaki * Taiga Sakurai * Rikuto Shibuya * Yoshiharu Haga * Hiroki Tamagawa Date Tech High School boys' volleyball team * Takanobu Aone * Kenji Futakuchi * Yutaka Obara * Takehito Sasaya Wakutani South High School boys' volleyball team * Takeru Nakashima * Shunki Kawatabi Shiratorizawa Academy boys' volleyball team * Wakatoshi Ushijima Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations *Oikawa has surpassed everyone on his team since becoming a third year. *Aobajohsai’s first years are known to have excellent jumping abilities. *There are rumors that Asahi had his “underlings” beat up a guy, sold drugs on the street, and has been in high school for five years. *During junior high, Nishinoya won the Overall Best Libero Award. *Aone has a habit of targeting his opponents’ ace whenever he sees him. Trivia * In the official English sub of the anime, this episode is called "We're Back." Errors Differences Between Anime and Manga *'Manga:' Hinata’s telling Kageyama that he’ll beat him even if he’s the best player in the world. The third years overhear and come over, greeting them in the process. Daichi compliments Hinata’s ambition and tells him to win Interhigh first. Anime: The third years arrive and are greeted by the two first years from the locker room. They don’t hear Hinata and Kageyama’s conversation. *In the manga, the players are shown getting on the bus for Interhigh. Tanaka presents Hinata a barf bag he prepared after the incident during their last trip. *'Manga:' When Date Tech first approaches Karasuno, the members shown are Futakuchi, Aone, and Obara only. Anime: Futakuchi, Aone, and Obara are shown with Sasaya, Kamasaki, and Sakunami too. *'Manga:' Ikejiri greets Daichi after Karasuno sets up and puts its stuff down. Anime: Ikejiri greets Daichi right after the encounter with Date Tech. Karasuno goes ahead while Daichi catches up with his friend. *In the manga, as Daichi’s talking with Ikejiri, a flashback of them in junior high is shown. *In the anime, a scene of Michimiya practicing with her team is shown. She gives a small speech to her teammates, using Daichi’s words to her. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Interhigh Arc